


Danger on the Horizon

by FleckaRAF



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream's in an accident, England (Country), Gen, George's POV, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Meet-Up, dream team, more tags coming soon!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleckaRAF/pseuds/FleckaRAF
Summary: 15. . .20 . . . 30 minutes. He's still not here. Sapnap looks at me, trying to hide his worry. "Maybe he got lost?" he says lamely. I shake my head, dread continuing to pool in the pit of my stomach.We all jump violently as my phone rings, shrill and harsh. I snatch it up, only to see the number is hidden. It's not Dream calling. I feel sick with apprehension as I press Answer."Hello, George speaking"The voice that comes over the phone sounds gruff but calm and in charge. "You are - GeorgeNotFound?" he asks.My heart drops to my stomach at his tone. "Y-yes."There is a pause, then the person on the other end takes a deep breath."There's been an accident. . ."  |George's first IRL meet-up with Dream, Sapnap, and Bad is on track for success, they've all reached England safely. What could go wrong? Even the best laid plans often go awry, and when George receives a phonecall while waiting for Dream to arrive, he can only guess what danger lies on the horizon. A MCYT - Dream Team Fanfiction by FleckaRAF
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1 - An Accident Waiting To Happen

_A MCYT - Dream Team Fanfiction by_

_FleckaRAF_

_**Author's Note:** _

_I consider Dream and George to be very close friends - like brothers almost. Therefore, this fanfiction will not be written with any other kind of relationship - it's completely platonic. Also, in no way am I trying to dictate how they are in real life. I'm mostly going to be portraying them as their in-game personas are. I'm just a humble fan who enjoys writing 'what-if' scenarios :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Nonono wait Dream let's talk about this!"

I stifle a giggle as BadBoyHalo's frantic pleas sound through my headphones. Dream is wheezing and chasing Bad all around the Dream SMP map, for reasons only he knows. Sapnap and I are watching with great amusement.

"C'mere, BAD!" Dream laughs, close on his heels. He playfully lands a few hits, then as suddenly as he started chasing, he wheels away, leaping expertly around in parkour style.

Bad sighs with relief and stops running, staying out of Dream's reach.

I smile, and debate whether or not to snipe Dream with my bow. But after a missed shot, I decide it's not worth it anyway. After all, why spoil the relative, albeit chaotic, peace? This was just an ordinary day on the SMP, with no need for a war.

Plus, Sapnap, BadBoyHalo, and I had been looking forward to this day for months. Along with Dream, we'd plotted, planned, and teased our livestream viewers no end as to what we had in store for them. "Something big" was all we'd say, and then laugh at some of people's guesses on Twitter. Some were actually correct, but we weren't going to tell them until we were ready. And almost ready we were.

Sapnap yawns. "Alright, guys. I'm ending my stream now. I've got a lot of stuff on tomorrow, and it's nearly 1 am."

The chat goes crazy.

. . .

_Is it about the 'Event'?_

_what's on?_

_When will it be?_

_Pog!_

_Aww, don't end!_

_Bye Sapnap_

_How long do we wait?_

_See ya!_

_When's it happening?_

_Byeeee!_

_. . ._

I glance at the chat, grinning. "Dream, are you going to end now? I think I will." It's been a long stream. I've been up since before 5am, beating Hardcore Minecraft with Dream. Sapnap and Bad woke up and decided they'd race us to the End in another world. Of course Dream and I beat them easily. Then we joined the SMP to wind down and relax.

I can hear Dream stretching loudly through the mic. "Yeah, George, it's really late here. Not long to wait, chat! Only another ten hours or so! Okay, bye!"

I go into **F5** mode and stare at my viewers. "Well, I'm leaving too. I'm rather hungry, I haven't had breakfast yet." My Minecraft character waves his right hand earnestly at them. "Byeeee!"

I click **End Stream** and finally we have a chance to speak privately. Bad pipes up first. "I can't wait! Guys, we've totally memed our viewers!"

All four of us burst into laughter. "Biggest meme of the century." I say. "They have _no idea_ you three are all in England!" Rubbing my hands together, I shift position in my chair. "This is quite epic indeed! They'll be so surprised!"

"Yes! Nice touch, Dream - saying it was late 'over there'!" Bad laughs.

"So, it's all set for this afternoon, then?" Sapnap says.

"Yeah, 5pm at the Brighton Marina. There's a Pizza Hut there, I'll meet you guys and we'll get something to eat." I reply, spamming my spacebar as I jump up a hill on the SMP before logging off the server. "And I'll finally get to see you irl, _Dream!_ "

Dream chuckles. "If you can find me, _George_!" he says teasingly, but I can hear a happy, eager tone in his voice.

After exchanging Good Mornings and Goodbyes, I hear the familiar * _User Left Your Channel*_ three consecutive times.

Sighing, I stand up and stretch. I need to feed my puppy. "Baby!" I call softly, tapping a food-bowl. "Come here, sweetie!" Paws tapping on the floor sound from the other room and she appears, looking at me fondly. I place the bowl down again. "There you go."

Then I walk out into the kitchen and pull open the blinds. Rays of sunshine stream in, and the sky is for once a clear blue even to my colourblind eyes - and not grey with clouds. I hope the weather stays this good for the rest of the day. Dream, Sapnap and Bad are all staying in separate hotels and motels around town, ready for our "Mega Muffinteers Meet-Up" this afternoon. _Trust Bad to come up with such a dopey name for it,_ I think with a smile.

Over the other half of the house, it is silent and my parents and sister are evidently still asleep. Usually I stay over this side, the 'Granny Flat', but occasionally on Saturday mornings I'll 'drop in' on the rest of my family and have breakfast with them. But today I just rummage around the fridge for something to eat, and decide to have a glass of apple juice. And why don't I cut up some apple to go with it? Saves time and food, but I still might need to go out to the shops later. I take it outside and sit on the deck. It is indeed a glorious morning. _This -_ I say to myself - _Is going to be one of the best weeks of my life._ I'm so excited for it, I can't stop smiling as I read over a magazine.

xxxDotHxxx

The rest of the day goes smoothly, and nothing out of the ordinary happens. As I prepare to leave for the marina, my mind begins to drift over everything that we are going to do. Pizza, maybe swim at the beach, play games, or perhaps just sit and have a good old conversation. Only one thing is bothering me.

My mind also can't help but let me know of every possible thing that could go wrong. I push these thoughts out of the way and ignore them the best I can. Why should anything happen? This is the very first time all four of us are going to be meeting up irl. It's gonna go fine, we're gonna have wonderful time! Why shouldn't we?

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

I snap out of the daydream and look around for my phone as I hear two notifications come through. The texts are from Bad and Sapnap.

_**Sapnap:** Hey Gogy I'm ready to go!_

**_BadBoyHalo:_ ** _George I'm leaving for Pizza Hut now!_

It only takes me a second to type a reply.

_**GeorgeNotFound:** Let's go! I'll text Dream and let him know._

I pull up Dream's contact on my phone, and grinning back at his white smiley icon I send him a short message.

_**GeorgeNotFound:** _ _Dreeeammmm are you ready to go?_

_**Dream:** Yeah, I'm getting a cab now. Beat ya there!_

Just before I go out the front door, I look around for my small blue notebook. For a while now, I've been jotting down random ideas and questions to ask Dream when we actually meet. I don't want to leave it behind now. It'll be great to sit on the beach and talk.

Because I am colourblind, I can't drive. Not that it really bothers me, although it gets kind of annoying relying on public transport or my parents sometimes. But I'm used to it. Instead of asking my father or mother to drive me, I hail a taxi and I'm finally off to my destination. The entire way, I sit quietly in the back seat, tapping my fingers in eager anticipation. I'm finally gonna meet Dream! I've known him for so long, and I've never seen his face! This is going to be so cool! I've been waiting for this day for such a crazy long time it feels odd that it's actually happening.

I know my way around town, so of course I am first to reach Pizza Hut. After paying the driver, I hop out of the car and look around for any of my friends arriving. Sapnap turns up first, grinning widely and carrying a black backpack over his shoulders.

"Hi, George!" he shouts, walking over briskly and we exchange excited greetings. "No one else here yet?" he asks, gazing around.

I glance at my watch. "Well, it is only 4:51pm." I say fairly, although I am practically bursting with enthusiasm for our get-together. "They'll be here on time. Dream even said he'd beat me here! Not likely now!" Laughing, we walk over to one of the tables outside the takeaway shop and sit down. The bulging backpack Sapnap is hefting over his shoulders catches my attention. "What on earth is in there, Sapnap?" I inquire, trying to reach one of the zips and pull it down.

Sapnap slaps my hand away with a smile. "Back off! It's only a couple of games. I thought we could play 'em at some point."

"Only a couple?" I say incredulously "Looks like you've got an army of them in there! We won't have time to play half of them!"

We sit there for 5 minutes, and chatter away about every random thing. Next to arrive is Bad, who waves wildy as he gets out of a taxi. He dashes over, beaming with joy. "HI, GEORGE! SAP -"

"SHHHHHHH, you mUfFiNhEaD!" We say in unison as he approaches. I pat his shoulder as he remembers just why he shouldn't be yelling our names out across town. "Hallo, Bad."

Bad looks remorseful. "I'm sorry, guys." he says in little more than a whisper. "Hi!" Then his face lights up again. "Yay, I beat Dream here!"

I nod happily and make room for Bad to sit at our table. A voice in the back of my head is nagging me, telling me that something isn't right. Dream said he'd be here first. But I ignore it. It's England, he's a visitor, he doesn't know the way around. Nothing to worry about, he'll turn up when he's good and ready. In fact, he's probably going to try prank us by hiding or attempting to get past us without us recognizing him. The three of us talk and study each and every passer-by with feigned inattention, hoping to see through any disguise Dream might have donned.

Five minutes pass. Then ten. The voice in my head is getting louder and more persistent. I pick up my phone and send him a message, my tense fingers fumbling slightly as I type.

**_GeorgeNotFound:_ ** _Dream we are waiting! Stop hiding, where r u?_

15\. . .20 . . . 30 minutes. He's still not here. My phone lies on the table, disturbingly quiet. He hasn't replied yet. Sapnap looks at me, trying to hide his worry. "Maybe he got lost?" he says lamely. I shake my head, dread continuing to pool in the pit of my stomach. "No, he would have called." I say, trying hard to keep the concern out of my tone. Bad hasn't said anything since I sent that text.

We all jump violently as my phone rings, shrill and harsh. I snatch it up, only to see the number is hidden. It's not Dream calling. I feel sick with apprehension as I press _Answer._

"Hello, George speaking"

The voice that comes over the phone sounds gruff but calm and in charge. "You are - _GeorgeNotFound?_ " he asks.

My heart drops to my stomach at his tone. "Y-yes." I falter.

There is a pause, and I hear faint commotion in the background of the call. It sounds like . . . _Oh god please tell me that wasn't sirens please nonono. . ._

Then the person on the other end takes a deep breath.

"There's been an accident. . ."

* * *

_Sooo, that's the first chapter! I really hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it._

_(And of course, I can't close this note without. . .)_

_Also, according to Ao3 Statistics, only a small percentage of people who read my stories actually leave comments - so if you have a moment, it's free - and it helps my writing out a ton :)_


	2. Chapter 2 - So Close

“ _There’s been an accident. . .”_

My entire world seems to tip upside down. My heart plummets and I struggle for enough breath to ask him what happened. I feel the blood drain from my face as he explains. Sapnap and Bad must have have seen me go white, because they have stood up, watching me with worried expressions.

“Where d-did it – happen?” I manage to get out, and at his reply my stomach twists itself into a tight knot.

_It’s less than a five minute walk from here. He was so close. . ._

Finally, he hangs up. I stare at the phone, unable to process everything I’ve just heard. Bad’s quiet, concerned voice breaks through my thoughts and I glance over at them both. I swallow a lump in my throat. “Dream’s – he’s – there was a crash. . .” I choke out, unable to keep tears from my eyes. “They’re still cutting him free from the wreckage.”

“Fuck.” Sapnap says in a low voice, and I can see he’s dangerously close to tears as well. Bad seems to be in shock, he sat down very suddenly at the table and hasn’t said a word since.

My fingers are hurting and I look down. My knuckles are white, I’ve been gripping the phone so tightly the screen is flashing. After a moment, I get up. “Come on, guys, quickly.”

Sapnap rubs a hand over his face and leaps up. “You know where he - they. . .”

I nod, and Bad jolts back to reality as I tap him on the shoulder.

“You okay, Bad?”

“Yeah George, I’m alright.” he replies, standing shakily. “Let’s go.”

At any other time, it would have taken at least five minutes to get to the location of the crash.

This time, it took three.

As we neared the scene, I caught my first glimpse of what had taken place. A huge van had collided with a taxi at the intersection, leaving the whole back right side buckled like a piece of paper and the glass smashed.

And through the shattered window, crumpled limply on the passenger seat, I can see him.

A figure lying face down, motionless, with blood dripping down his head.

_Dream._

_Oh my god no please. . ._

I stumble and Sapnap catches my arm, inhaling sharply as he notices what I just saw.

“Holy muffin – _Dream._ ” Bad whispers, barely audible.

I dash forward, closely followed by my two companions. As I reach the tape marking off the area, ayounger policeman walks up to me and lays a hand on my shoulder firmly but gently.

“Who are you?” he asks calmly.

I take a moment to reply, recognizing his voice as the one who called me before. “I – I’m George – that’s my f-friend – is he okay? ” I reply, not caring that I may or may not have tears running down my face. _This is my fault! I suggested the meet-up, I suggested meeting here, not over in Florida. . .It’s all my fault. Oh my god Dream I’m so sorry. . ._

The policeman looks grim. “We can’t be too sure – the door is so badly damaged we weren’t able to open it. We have a team of workers cutting it off now. I was only able to call because we could reach his phone from the other side. But he is alive.”

“Couldn’t y-you have gotten him out from the other side too, then?” I stammer, scrubbing my hand across my face roughly.

“No. His leg is trapped between the door and the seat, it might have caused him worse injury.” He gives me a sympathetic glance. “I’ll let you know the moment I hear anything. But just stay behind this tape, okay?”

Mutely, I acknowledge him with a nod, staring in shock at the scene unfolding before my eyes.

 _My best friend – I did this to him. I’m so dumb. . ._ I slump down on the kerb, putting my pounding head in my hands.

“George, are you alright? Do you want some water?” Bad looks concerned and sits down beside me, patting my shoulder. Sapnap just stands motionless, staring at the car.

“No – I’m okay. . .” I sniff, unable to look at him. Guilt is mercilessly throbbing through every inch of my body. I try to focus on anything but the taxi. A medic is looking over the driver, who appears to be fine. The van appears to have suffered little damage too. The back half of the taxi is where the real damage is. The ambulance crew is waiting nearby the wreck, waiting . . .

_Dream please be okay please be okay I’m sorry I’m so so sorry. . .I should have listened to you. . ._

I start violently as I hear the sound of the metal door crashing to the ground. Leaping to my feet, I see the paramedics swarm forward, blocking Dream from my line of sight. That is too much for me – I duck under the tape and approach, ignoring the stern call from somewhere behind me. A policeman moves to stand in front of me and I finally halt, sobbing for breath.

Suddenly a stretcher is right beside the taxi, and they are lifting Dream onto it. I crane for a glimpse of his face, to see him, to see if he’s okay, but they wheel him to the ambulance. The back door shuts with a thud and it drives off.

“W-wait!” I cry out, involuntarily stepping after it – and the younger officer immediately stops me.

“Listen, sir. The hospital is just around the corner, it’s only a short drive.” He points to his car. “I’ll take you.”

After that, my memory is a blur. I can’t remember getting into the car, or the journey, or even arriving at the hospital. The next thing I realize I’m doing is talking to the young lady at the reception area – asking questions I’d never thought I’d have to ask.

“W-will he be alright?” The words stick in my throat – choking me. “When c-can I see him?”

The receptionist looks at me, genuine empathy on her face. “He is still unconscious - and the doctors are still checking to see what other injuries he has received. We won’t know until later.” She lowers her voice, as if hesitant to speak. “I’m very sorry. Look, why don’t you three go sit in the lounge for a bit and wait – would you like some tea or coffee?”

I shake my head, inhaling deeply then looking around at Sapnap and Bad, who also decline the offer. “No thank you,” I say. “We’ll just wait.”

We all sit on separate couches in the lounge. I find myself moving to sit on the one with a green covering, before I realize what I’m doing and quickly change over to the blue one. I can’t bring myself to take the place where my friend should be sitting.

Because it’s my fault that he’s not here, or rather, that he _is_ here in hospital. I should have been less stubborn when we discussed the meet-up. I should have agreed to come over to America instead of being stupid and insisting that because I was ‘all alone’ in England that they should come to visit me.

I reach over and pull a leaf off a small potted plant resting on the table beside my seat. Absently I tear it into pieces, rubbing them around in my fingers until they slip and fall to the floor. Then I pick another leaf.

_7:43PM_

Sapnap hasn’t said a word since we left the crash site. Bad had been trying to keep our spirits up, but after little response from me and none from Sapnap he fell silent. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the glass door and was shocked to see how drawn and pale I am. The magazines on the coffee table lie untouched, because none of us could bear to read them while Dream lies, possibly dying, in the next room.

 _Nonono he’s going to be alright!!! He can’t die!_ Voices clamour in my head. Where would I be without Dream? He’s always been there for me. I can’t remember what life was like before I’d met him. I take for granted the fact that no matter what happens, he’s willing to stick by me. If I am having a bad day, Dream always finds time to talk to me.

The amount of times he makes me laugh, cheering me up.

_If he dies, what will happen to the rest of you?_

_He can’t – Dream won’t die!_ My mind counters while I aggressively shred a leaf. Our team would mean nothing without him. How could we possibly continue? He’s the leader. I don’t think he knows how much we look up to him. He never knew how much like family he felt to us. He’d tease me all the time, asking for me to say a simple ‘I love you’. I refused – thinking he was just joking, or trying to get me to say it for the memes. I didn’t once stop to think that he might genuinely have been wondering.

Now I might never have the chance again. To tell him that I do – as my best friend in the world. Just like the brother I never had.

“Uhh, George?” My attention is drawn back to see Bad looking at me with a forced smile. He gives a small cough and points to the floor beneath my feet.

The carpet is littered with fragments of leaves. I give a bitter laugh and bend down, scooping them into my hands and discarding them around the base of the plant.

_8:52PM_

Sapnap is pacing around the lounge, I’m wanting to get up and join him. I need to take my mind off everything that’s going on – I’ll go crazy if I don’t. I pull out my phone, and when I put in the PIN my hands move automatically to open Twitter like I usually do. Before I can stop it, the app is loaded and I’ve received more notifications than I’ve ever had in my life.

The first thing I see is that someone has posted a picture, fuzzy and out of focus, but recognizable as me. The tweet says: _I was out walking this afternoon and i’m new to the area but can anyone confirm this is GeorgeNotFound?_

I look closer. It’s obviously been taken near the crash, Bad and Sapnap are partially obscured behind me. Thank god – you wouldn’t be able to tell who they were.

The tweet as been confirmed with enthusiasm and is trending _#GeorgeInAccident?_

And I’ve been tagged in about half a million tweets.

_Are you alright? @GeorgeNotFound what’s happened?_

_@GeorgeNotFound talk to us._

_what’s the surprise_ _we were waiting for,_ _@GeorgeNotFound?_

With shaking hands I exit the app, unable to reply to any of them just now. I’m hyperventilating. I need to calm down. What if I listened to some relaxing music? Maybe? Slowly I open Youtube, and the Recommended page pops up.

The first video is one of ours, _**Minecraft, But a Tornado Chases Us.**_ I tap it.

Bad slides over to sit beside me, and after a minute Sapnap silently joins us. I find myself transported back in time to when we recorded it. I remember being picked up by the tornado multiple times and Dream wheezing uncontrollably at my frantic attempts to get down again. I remember finally ending the recording because we’d both died and were in hysterics – laughing too hard to try again.

Dream’s laugh echoes around the room, I have the volume down pretty low, but it’s more than enough. My mind drifts away from the video and I begin to think. _This might never happen again. We might never do this again._

“ _You can do it, George! I’m gonna make it!”_ I hear Dream’s voice pierce through my thoughts. I glance down at the phone to see Dream land an MLG, and I hear myself rejoicing as I manage to survive as well. Was that my imagination? I could of sworn I heard him speaking.

It gives me a spark of hope.

_You can do it, Dream. You can make it._

We spend the next two hours watching old videos. We laugh till we cry, and the tears aren’t all from laughter. They’re from the memories we made and shared together, that we might never make again.

_11:35PM_

The warning light on my phone is flashing ‘Low Battery’, but I ignore it, absorbed in watching the final scene of _**Minecraft Speedrunner Vs. 2 Hunters.**_

I recall giving Sapnap the victory punch, forgetting he was on low health and that I was using a sword. I was so sure Dream was dead, until I failed to see the death message in Chat. The corner of my mouth lifts, as I remember the feeling of absolute terror as I realized for me it was Game Over.

_Nobody kills Dream until he’s ready to die._

Then a doctor walks into the room.

I power the phone off and all three of us stand up simultaneously and stare at him, silently pleading for him to say what we all want to hear. The doctor walks over, introducing himself as Dr. Ranlow. He looks worn out as he sits beside us on the couch. It’s a moment before he speaks, quietly.

“If he makes it through tonight, he’s going to be okay.”

**TBC. . .**

* * *

_It's only just begun, my friends - it's only just begun :)_

_Thanks for reading, next chapter up soon!_

_Be sure to drop a comment and check out my other story,[Mission Accomplished? - A Dream SMP Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934127/chapters/70992699)_

_Bye!!!_


	3. Chapter 3 - Hold On Tight To Your Dreams

_Extra long chapter for you all for being so patient waiting - this is nearly 3000 words!_

_Quick Disclaimer: I'm not a doctor, nor do I live in England. So many apologies if some things seem a little out of place - I'm doing my best to make this as accurate as I can :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Never before have I been so full of hope and fear at the same time.

“ _If he makes it through tonight, he’s going to be okay.”_

There is a long way to go yet.

Beside me, I hear sighs of relief and nervousness. I slump back in my seat, emotions running wild. I’m happy, sad, scared. Terrified of what tomorrow might hold and what the future might bring. I glance up at the doctor, trying desperately to keep my feelings hidden. “H-how is he now?”

Dr. Ranlow looks grave. “He’s in a coma but stabilized. What we are waiting on now is for him to regain consciousness – we need to assess if there is any permanent damage to the brain. Apart from that, his other injuries are not overly serious. Fractured arm, broken leg, much bruising. Also bloodloss.” With a tired sigh, Dr. Ranlow sums it up his diagnosis. “The longer he remains completely unresponsive, the less chance there is for total recovery.”

I gasp quietly. I really can’t believe this is happening to us. To Dream. My whole universe seems to be crumbling before my eyes. Doctor Ranlow must have seen my expression because he’s put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. “Look, Mr. . .”

“Just call me George.” I gulp.

He nods understandingly. “- George. Would you like to go see him? Just through the glass though - you won’t be allowed in.”

I swallow again. _I want to but I’m scared I’m sorry I don’t know what to say._

Bad stands up immediately. “Yes, yes – please could we?” I’ve never been so grateful to him for interrupting. The doctor gives us a half smile and beckons for us to follow him.

The hospital corridors are deathly quiet. Our footsteps echo as we walk down them, our bodies casting next to no shadows under the fluorescent lights. I stare as if in a trance at the numbers on the doors we pass.

**W** **\- 1441**

**W -** **1442**

**W** **\- 1443**

I feel apprehension well up in my throat as the doctor slows down slightly.

**W** **\- 1444**

**W -** **1445**

Dr Ranlow stops and pulls open a set of blinds, indicating for us to look through. “He’s just in there.” I stop dead mere feet away, unable to move. Bad and Sapnap halt behind me.

_I’m about to see Dream in real life for the first time – and he might never know. It feels wrong._

_This is not how I imagined our first meeting – me a nervous wreck and Dream unconscious. It could have been so different: it could have been so wonderful._

_Instead, Dream’s on the brink of being lost to me forever._

It takes effort to edge forward, I’m trying to slow my breathing to a reasonable level. Dr. Ranlow gives us an encouraging smile as I peer through the open slats of the blinds and for the very first time after so many long years of friendship, I can see the man who has been like a brother to me.

Dream lies on the hospital bed, partly obscured from my vision by monitors, cables, IV drips. An oxygen mask is on his face, and I can just see his chest rising and falling with painful slowness. For the second time that day I am nearly able to see his face. He looks so – so small and vulnerable, lost in a sea of white sheets and cream-coloured tiled walls. Crisp white bandages already stained with crimson are bound about his head and chest, while his right arm and leg are also bandaged but are in splints as well.

I take a step back in shock. Tears glisten in my eyes and begin to blur my view through the window until all I can see is my horrible, exhausted reflection. _This is all my fault. If I’d only. . ._

“George?” Bad must have seen my expression and is trying to help. “We should go now, okay?”

With difficulty I drag my eyes away from my friend lying so helplessly on a bed less than three metres away yet still so far, far from me. “How early can we come back tomorrow?” I ask.

“Any time after 6AM would be fine. We – we will know by then if he’s going to be all right. I’ll call you if there’s any change.” Dr. Ranlow answers, making a note of something on a clipboard beside the door before facing us. “You guys should get home now, you look like you could do with some sleep. I know it might be hard but it’s the best thing you could do right now. Or if you’d like you can stop at the cafeteria on the way out and get something to eat.” With a sympathetic smile he points down the hall. “It’s the last left before the exit.”

We must look so stupid, all nodding in unison and saying nothing. Finally Bad responds and thanks him. I’ve never been very good at talking to strangers, and right now I’m in way over my depth. Thank God for BadBoyHalo.

Walking back down the hall is even more eerie without a doctor leading the way. A dim light flickers over us, and the connecting passages that we pass fade off into total darkness. We’d have to venture down one of them if we wanted food but Bad just walks straight past it and the sliding glass doors open to allow him to leave.

The orange-hued streetlamps outside are a comforting warm glow compared to the chilling, cold, clean atmosphere of the hospital. All three of us stand on the footpath, unsure of what to do next. I automatically think about waving down a taxi, but the moment I see one approaching my head starts to pound so much that I have to sit down for a bit.

When the second one passes neither Bad nor Sapnap make a move to flag it down. In silent agreement we have all decided that there will be no taxi rides. Not tonight.

I glance at my watch. 12:02AM. I can feel the others watching me even though I’m not looking at them. They’re waiting for me to tell them what to do – this is my turf, my country. Bad did more than his fair share in the hospital.

_What are we going to do?_ The question repeats itself over and over inside my head. My gaze drifts over the surrounding buildings. _The motel. . . maybe. . ._

“Guys, there’s a motel right beside this hospital.” I say. “I’ve stayed there once before – it’s okay. They usually have rooms available even if you don’t book in advance.”

Sapnap doesn’t appear to be paying attention. Bad clears his throat and nods. “Yes, let’s go then. C’mon, Sapnap.” He tugs at his arm, and Sapnap blinks before following without question.

We check in at the motel, and the owner gives us the keys to a small but tidy apartment. There’s enough room for all of us, with two beds, and a fold-out couch. Not the most comfortable place but we’ll only be there one night.

_And if Dream can make it through the night despite so much pain and injuries, I can easily make it through what remains of tonight._

Once we have gotten everything sorted, Bad heads over to the kitchenette and starts getting glasses of water for everyone.

Sapnap drops his black backpack by the table and sits – or rather collapses - down on a chair opposite me. I notice how white his hands are – he must have been clutching the backpack extremely tightly. His face is ashen and as I watch his breathing begins to become irregular.

“Sapnap – are you okay?” I ask, to no response. I reach over and touch his arm, and he begins shaking violently. His hand is cold and clammy. Alarmed, I call Bad, who comes over quickly and puts the glasses down. “I think he’s in shock.” I say nervously as Bad looks him over.

“Uh – yeah. George, help me get him over to the bed.” Bad replies, putting Sapnap’s arm over his shoulder and helping him to his feet. I lift Sapnap’s other arm and we lie him down on the bed. His eyes are closed and he’s muttering something that I can’t make out. I bring over some water and Bad helps him to drink some before pulling the blankets over him and stroking his hair until he finally calms down.

I stand a little off to the side, not sure how to be of assistance. This was unexpected – I don’t know what to do. Sapnap’s the youngest of us all, but he’s usually so stolid and strong that we forget.

_I didn’t think how this might have affected the others too – Sapnap’s known Dream far longer than I have. I’m so selfish. I caused all of this._

Finally he seems to have fallen asleep, and Bad gives me a weak smile. “You should get some sleep too, George. Take the other bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

As Bad goes about unfolding the couch, I look around. My phone needs charging – but I didn’t bring my charging cord or anything.

_Why would I have? This was supposed to be a simple meet-up, not a nightmare life-and-death struggle._

The black backpack is sitting alone by the table, and I’m sure Sapnap would have some kind of cable in there. He never goes anywhere without it, I recall him saying once. Sure enough, I quickly find the cable and adapter so I plug my phone into the powerpoint beside my bed. I’m afraid to turn the phone on – after what I saw earlier I’m scared to tell the fanbase what’s really happening. They’re expecting something epic – instead Dream’s fighting for his life and I can’t do a thing to help my best friend.

_I’m so useless. I’m so dumb. I could have prevented all of this. I’m a coward. I’m afraid how they’ll react._

I’m faced with a dilemma. As I kick off my shoes and bury my head in the pillow, I don’t know what is my best course of action. Do I tell the fans that “Dream is in hospital, seriously injured, and we don’t know if he’s going to make it.”?

Or do I wait until I know if he’s gonna live or die – I muffle a sob in my sleeve. I don’t want to tell them if he doesn’t make it. With all the lights in the room off now, I can imagine vividly my worst fears taking shape and form. They loom over me. I’m terrified, I’m tired, I feel sick. “Please - Dream - don’t leave us now.” I whisper softly as I feel tears run down my cheeks and soak my pillow. Yes, I’m crying. No, I don’t care. “We need you. . . I need you. . . please Dream. . . I’m so sorry. . .”

I don’t remember falling asleep, but judging from the nightmares and the fact I woke feeling paralyzed with fear and doubt several times, I must have.

xxxDotHxxx

Waking the next morning is like moving from one nightmare into another. Cold sweat is dripping down my face and back as I sit up, trying to catch my breath. My head hurts. The blankets are piled in a twisted heap at the end of my bed. I reach for my phone and fumble with the ‘On’ button, blinking away sleep as I try to read the time. The room is still dark.

4:26AM. A whole hour and a half before I can go see Dream. The phone gently illuminates the room, throwing a soft glow over my sleeping companions. I slid my legs over the side of the bed and stand up. Everything feels somewhat surreal – like I’m in some kind of daze

I tiptoe over and take a sip from the water glass on the table, but as I do I suddenly hear muttering and whimpers from Bad’s corner of the room. “Bad?” I hiss, concerned. He is tossing and turning on the couch like a puppy having a bad dream. As I near him I can see he’s still asleep - although he’s frowning and his face is flushed. Obviously in the middle of a nightmare.

_Do I wake him?_ I’m not sure. _Why am I so useless at everything?! I want to know what to do!_

In the end, I decide to try rouse him. Placing a hand gingerly on his shoulder, I give him a gentle shake. “Bad, wake up. Bad?”

Bad’s eyes open quickly, and he gasps. “Wh-what? What’s wrong?” he asks, rubbing his face clumsily, before glancing around for his glasses.

“Nothing – you were just making a lot of noise – you alright?” I reply.

He shoves the glasses on and peers around the room. “Yes – j-just a bad d-drea. . .” He trails off and bites his lip, unable to say the word ‘Dream’. We both sit in silence for a few minutes, thinking the exact same thing.

_How can we say his name without him here – without knowing if he’s still with us?_

_What do we do now?_ “Should I wake Sapnap?” I whisper, but I’m interrupted.

“I’m already awake, George.” A tired, flat voice answers the question addressed to Bad. We both turn and give him a half-hearted smile. “Sorry.” I say, walking over to my bed and pulling the sheets up, almost obsessively making sure there are no creases left. Bad flips on a light switch, and we all stare at each other. We all look awful - both my friends are pale, with dark circles under their eyes. I can only imagine what I look like to them. The odd thing is – I’m not hungry even though I haven’t had anything to eat since yesterday lunchtime.

Silence reigns as we go about tidying the apartment. None of us want to speak and the only words spoken are short and necessary. I stuff Sapnap’s phone charger back in his bag before he notices it is missing. Then we take turns having showers in the tiny bathroom. By five-twenty we are all ready to leave – all there is to do is wait. “Is anyone hungry?” I ask – not expecting anyone to be. I was right. They both shake their heads and we all sit down around the table.

The clock is moving so slowly. I find myself mesmerized by the second hand, ticking its way around the face of the clock constantly but never seeming to advance the time.

I shoved my phone into my pocket earlier without looking at it again. I’m still haven’t plucked up the courage to reply – besides, I don’t know what to say.

_And I just remembered – that photo – I haven’t told them yet._

“Um – Sapnap, Bad? I know it’s a stupid question, but. . .” I have to scrub at my face to stop my voice shaking. “What d-do we tell everyone? Last night – the fans – on Twitter someone posted a photo of us at the c-crash.”

“Wait – what? You’re kidding, right?” Sapnap raises his voice in disbelief, knowing there is no way I’m lying.

Eyes wide, Bad’s mouth drops open. “Oh my goodness they did _what?_ How?!”

_What do I say?_

I gnaw the inside of my mouth, tasting copper as blood fills it. “Someone was out walking – they saw me -” _Again – this is my fault._ “You can’t see you guys in the picture luckily – but they know something’s wrong and the entire fanbase is freaking out. I – I can’t tell them what’s happened to Dream. . .” I can’t hold back my tears any longer. “It’s all my fault but I’m afraid to tell them. If I hadn’t been so _selfish_ in the first place none of this would ever have happened! And now if Dream dies. . .” I break down into sobs.

I feel Bad’s hand on my mine as he speaks. “It’s not your fault, George! Nobody could have known this was going to happen! Dream’s not gonna die – he’s – he’s a tough muffin. I’m sure he’ll be okay!” Bad leans over and gives me a hug and I notice Sapnap pat my shoulder too. His eyes have filled with tears as well.

An awkward silence follows – but I somehow feel a little better. I feel ready to face whatever the day might hurl at me – I hope.

And when we arrive at the hospital again, at six o’clock on the dot, we walk straight up the reception desk. The young nurse is registering our names when I hear a familiar, serious voice call my name.

Dr. Ranlow strides over, expression unreadable. As he approaches my surroundings seem to fade out and everything goes fuzzy. All I can here is his voice, telling me the news. Even then, only a few words manage to pierce the thick fog of clouding in my mind as the reality begins to set in.

“ _Dream is going to make it!”_

A slow smile of joy spreads across my face for the first time in what seems like eternity.

_It may be a long, lonely road, but I swear I’ll stay by his side every step of the way._

**TBC . . .**

* * *

_"Oh I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known._

_Trying to find Dream - he's hiding like a muffin away from me." - BadBoyHalo_


End file.
